Aqua Teen Sea Creatures
Cast (Someone finish this please!) * Master Shake - Spongebob Squarepants * Meatwad - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Frylock - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Carl - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Dr. Weird - Dr. Two-Brains (WordGirl) * Steve - Theodore "Tobey" McCallister (WordGirl) * Ignignokt - X (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) * Err - Four (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) * Oglethorp - Winnie the Pooh * Emory - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - * Willie Nelson - Dilbert * MC Pee Pants - Old Fingerhead (Ratboy Genius) * Satan - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Insanoflex - * Chicken Bittle - * Time Lincoln - * Javier - * CIA Agents - * Giant Poodle - * Walter Melon - * Ol' Drippy - * Neil Peart - * Hand Banana - * Www.yzzerdd.com - * Space Ghost - * The Creditor - * Terry - * Dante - * Rudy - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Hairy Bus - Speed Buggy * Rabbot - * Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Allen - * Major Shake - BlackJack Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) * Bart Oates - * Napkin Lad - * George Lowe - * Drewbacca - * 100 Monster - * Larry Miller - * George Washington - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Adolf Hitler - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Jubilee - Dora the Explorer * Knapsack - E.B.'s Backpack (Hop) * Mappy the Map - Map (Dora the Explorer) * Gypsy the GPS - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Mothmonsterman - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Robin Hood) * Paul - The Lorax * Lance/Rubberman - * Ultra Mega Chicken - Big Red Chicken (Dora the Explorer) * Dan - Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Dolores - * Flargon - * Dingle - * Merle - * The Trees - * Hand Banana - * Zucotti Manicotti - * The Unbelievable Ron - * Bert Banana - * Mortimer Mango - * Tammy Tangerine - * Happy Time Harry - * Oog - * D.P. - * Skeeter - * Brownie-Monsters - * Night Wolf - Banzai (The Lion King) * Romulox - * Freda - * Mind Mosquito - * Mr. Wongburger - * Rice Mascots - * Boost Mobile - * BillyWitchDoctor.com - * Dr. Zord - * Danny - * The Doctor - * Boxy Brown - * Bryan - * eHelmet A.I. - * Markula - * Squirrely - * Dewey and Vanessa - * Homeless Guy - * The Flesh Trail - * Nathan Scott Phillips - * Uncle Cliff - * Bill - * Zingo - * Zaffy - * Zarfonius - * Wise and All-Knowing Bush - * Zorf - * Ezekial - * Zakk Wylde - * Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - * The Creator - * The Ghost - * Dumbassahedratron - * Wisdom Cube - * Travis of the Cosmos - * Robositter - * Sheila - * Dirtfoot - * Terrance - * Mr. Sparkles - * Christopher Lambert - Gallery SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Master Shake Patrick hand up again.png|Patrick Star as Meatwad Squidward-spongebob.gif|Squidward Tentacles as Frylock 220px-Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin as Carl Two-Brains.jpg|Dr. Two-Brains as Dr. Weird Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister III.jpg|Theodore "Tobey" McCallister as Steve Baby Herman in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Baby Herman as Rudy SPEED BUGGY.jpg|Speed Buggy as Hairy Bus Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Mermaid Blackjack.png|BlackJack Squarepants as Major Shake E.b. backpack.png|E.B.'s Backpack as Knapsack Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Map as Mappy the Map Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Gypsy the GPS Big Red Chicken.png|Big Red Chicken as Ultra Mega Chicken Grim 2.png|Grim as Dan Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Night Wolf Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Spoofs Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force TV Spoofs